Ivy Quinn
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: Harley Quinn is on the run from The Joker. She's had enough, and only knows one place to go, and once person to see; Poison Ivy. Can Ivy help Harley get away from her lunatic ex? Can both girls admit their true feeling to one another? Rated M for language, smut, yuri/lesbian/girl-on-girl. Harley & Ivy ship!


**Harley's POV:**

Being on the run sucks. Being on the run from the one you love sucks even more. More like the one you thought you loved, but are now seriously reconsidering your feeling for.

"HARLEY! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! DADDY ISN'T FINISHED GIVING YOU YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

Shit, Mistah J is really angry tonight. I didn't even fuck up, I swear I didn't. Everything was going fine til Batsie showed up and ruined our fun. A gunshot zings by my ear, another ripping through the left sleeve of my jacket, tearing fabric and skin. I instantly grab the painful, bleeding wound, cursing as I force my aching and tired body to continue running.

Mistah J always does this, always takes his bad mood out on little old me, even when I do nothin' wrong! Tears sting my eyes, running down my bruised and bloody cheeks. Why do I always go back to him? Why do I always go back when he comes and finds me. He always finds me. Not this time though. I was smart this time, and pulled the tracker from my jacket before I left, tossing it into a pile of my old costumes.

I grit my teeth as a razor card sails past my legs, slicing deep into my right thigh. I hold back the scream of pain wanting to force its way out of my lungs, and keep running. When I finally make it out of Mistah J and I's "Fun house", I stop long enough to suck a few gulps of air into my burning lungs before taking off again, still hearing Mistah J's manic and violent curses as he searches for me. Thunder booms overhead as rain begins to pour down on me, and I curse, shivering as I dash through the dark back alleys of Gotham city, only one thought on my mind; Get the hell away from Mistah J.

 **Ivy's POV:**

Humming softly, I smile as I tend to my babies in my greenhouse, water raining down from the timed water-mister I had installed before moving my lovely babies into their new home. My babies hummed right along with me, happy for the fresh water and extra love they were getting tonight. It was well past midnight, I spent the better part of the day in my greenhouse, watching over the newest addition in my garden; a young Sarracenia, also known as a "Pitcher Plant." With one final look around, I check the temperature in the greenhouse then turn, blowing a misty kiss to my babies as I leave for the night, locking the door behind me before walking the short distance in the pouring rain to my cozy cottage on the outskirts of Gotham City. I made a pact with Batman, I'd leave Gotham alone as long as he supplied me with any chemical and botanical needs I needed. It's been three months and so far, he's made good on his word, and so have I.

Once inside, now soaking wet, I head to my bathroom. My cottage was small, cozy, perfect for two people, or in my case, one person. After grabbing a towel and wash cloth from the closet, I start the shower, waiting for the water to warm. I strip out of my soaking wet clothes, a pair of short cotton shorts, tank top, bra, and thong. I stand in front of the mirror as I let my fiery red hair down from the messy bun I had put it up in, smiling at the image of myself in the mirror. The color of my hair always reminded me of my best friend, and secret love, Harley Quinn. Though I haven't seen her since I moved out of Gotham, I often asked Bat-brain or the boy blunder, how she was. Sighing, I step into the shower, beginning my routine of washing my long mass of red hair, then cleansing my body, using all natural, plant based products I had made myself. My thoughts drift to Harley, of our late night chats, our random crime/shopping sprees, of the countless times I bandaged her up after that fucking lunatic clown she claims to love beat her; sometimes within an inch of her life. Also, of the many times I've laid in bed at night, stood under the hot spray of the shower, or even while tending to my plants, that I've thought of all the things I want to say to her, to do to her. I could never admit to her that I was in love with her. I couldn't handle having my heart broken completely. Every time she went back to that lame brained lunatic, my heart broke a little more.

Pushing my dirty thoughts from my mind, I get out of the shower and dry off, twisting my hair up in the towel before going into my room and slipping on a pair of black and red lace boy-shorts, pulling the towel from my hair and dawning a purple camisole and a pair of black yoga pants. Grabbing my brush from my dresser, I sit down on my bed and begin to gently untangle and brush out my thick, wet hair, then braid back in a long french braid. I place my brush on my nightstand and pick up the book I had left there. I'm just about to open the book, when I hear frantic, hard knocking coming from the front door of my home. Cursing softly, I get out of bed, reaching into my nightstand and grabbing a vial of plant toxins that will cause the intruder to become immobile as soon as the toxins hit their skin. I had a cure for it in my kitchen, that would go to either the police or bat-brain, whoever got here first. Opening the vial half way, I quietly make my way out of my bedroom and towards the front door. The pounding now sounded less frantic, and as I got closer to the door, I could hear someone yelling, and sobbing. I listen carefully, and about drop the vial as the voice coming from the other side of the door registers in my mind.

"Red! It's me, Harley! Please... Red... Please open up... I... I need..."


End file.
